<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as gentle as our first time by angelcult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993953">as gentle as our first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult'>angelcult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noncontober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Praise Kink, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri is tired and worn-out from a long day of practice at the rink, but Viktor still believes that a reward is in order for all his hard work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noncontober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as gentle as our first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I missed a few days but I’ll be doing day 11 (gentle/praise) in place of day 13 (gender swap)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuuri had grown more than used to how touchy and lovey that Viktor was, how he smiled that familiar smile on his Cupid’s bow lips and the gleam in those blue, blue eyes, so bright they were nearly clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes they even seemed green, oscillating between shades of vividness. It’s always a surprise to wake up with him in his bed, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because they’re still at that awkward stage of dating where everything is a bit of an assumption, and they still look at each other with awe (but something tells Yuuri that they’ll always look at each other that way), and not to mention that the rest of the world thinks they’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>married </span>
  </em>
  <span>by the time Yuuri wins a gold medal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They think Viktor will propose on the ice, that Yuuri will kiss him instead of his medal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>If only they knew that they didn’t always share a bed, that they still slept in separate rooms at times, even after the big move to St. Petersburg, that they were still </span><em><span>learning</span></em> <em><span>each other.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was nothing too new. Tentative touches that became kisses and soon, they knew one another’s beds better as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had started to learn each other’s bodies, and tells, what one liked and what the other didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, laying in bed, tired and worn-out from a day of particularly intense training, Yuuri doesn’t know why Viktor is so touchy, and grabby, isn’t he tired too? They’re sharing a bed tonight, and Viktor is wrapped about him, kissing the back of his neck slowly and lazily, humming softly to himself as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t feel hard, he’s pressed along Yuuri’s back and he can feel his chest moving as he breathes and one of his hands is feeling along his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viktor?” He grabs his hand, just lightly enough that it isn’t a bruising grip, but his confusion is palpable and he releases a breath when Viktor stops kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can.. Can we just go to sleep? I’m hurting and tired right now.” Because communication was important, Viktor told him this all the time and now it was coming in handy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, Yuuri.” The roll of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>r </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the elongated </span>
  <em>
    <span>u </span>
  </em>
  <span>would never fail to make Yuuri melt when Viktor said his name and he smiled, rolling onto his back to look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m just really worn out.” He leans up to press a kiss to Viktor’s cheek, softly brushing his lips against smooth skin. Viktor turned his head and kissed him softly, Yuuri humming into it as he was guided back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss broke and they shuffled to their original positions, Viktor spooning Yuuri, holding him tightly around the waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri had nearly fallen asleep by the time he felt Viktor shuffling behind him, restlessly, and then he was kissing him along the back of the neck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t hard still, and Yuuri wondered if Viktor’s default to boredom was doting on him and while it was endearing, it was also too much at that moment and Yuuri found himself wide awake again, more irritated than he’d been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viktor, please, I’m tired-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh..” Yuuri tensed when Viktor’s hand slid down his stomach, pushing his thin nightshirt up. Yuuri slapped at his hand but his wrist was quickly caught in a tight grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was like a rabbit. He didn’t have much of a fight instinct, instead his head was blaring so many alarms, all he could do was go quiet and still in Viktor’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t feel safe anymore, only oppressing and painful, keeping him trapped and he wanted him to let go, or to just roll over and go to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..?” His breathed word was followed by him letting go of Yuuri, and he simply pulled his hand to his chest, tears glazing his eyes over as he felt Viktor’s hand dip below the waistband of his leggings, and he shivered at how cold it is against the warmth of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you aren’t hard.” He laments, hand soothing over Yuuri’s soft cock, but his hands are too cold and Yuuri is too scared to harden any and Viktor huffs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not speaking either? You were always a stubborn one, Yuuri, what have I done to upset you?” He asks rhetorically, he knows that his boyfriend won’t answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Viktor nudges Yuuri, and he’s slower on the uptake than usual to roll onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns his head away after and Viktor tuts, leaning down to kiss at his stomach and over the front of his leggings, his mouth was hot and Yuuri found himself trying to squirm away but it was easily stopped by Viktor slapping a hand against his thigh, right over a bruise from where he’d fallen on the ice and he lets out a little sob, the tears finally breaking free from his lashes and down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running down the sides of his temples and into his hair, leaving dewy lines as Victor wipes them away, shushing him as he leans back down, hand sliding to Yuuri’s side as he kisses and sucks, feeling him slowly hardening beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good boy, Yuuri, such a good boy for me..” He rewards him with kisses over the line of his dick down the inside of his thigh before sitting back and pulling them down, marveling at how hard he made the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sends a bolt of pleasure down his spine, to see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that, despite Yuuri’s whining earlier. The poor thing just doesn’t know what’s good for him sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just stay still, like this, you’re doing good.” He scooted back on the bed a little before laying on his stomach. Belatedly, he realized he didn’t have any lube but it was nothing that couldn’t be done without spit and time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, he didn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuuri, this was a reward, after all! For all that good work today, for practicing hard, trying to perfect his performance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling up, he saw Yuuri flinch away but he’d always been a little skittish, so Viktor paid him no mind as he grabbed the lube from where it was typically kept, shoved into whichever random drawer they threw it into first, and then he was right back into his previous position, Yuuri hadn’t moved an inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shaking a little, but it was cold in the room, and he wasn’t too used to the chill of Russia. Viktor pondered this as he poured some lubed onto his fingers, cringing a little at the mess as some ran down his wrist, but it was better warm than cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once satisfied, Viktor started laying kisses to Yuuri’s thighs, humming as he traced a finger around his hole once, then twice before slowly pushing in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tight and only seemed to tense more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri.. Relax, sweetie, or it will hurt, and I don’t want it to hurt you any..” Words whispered reverently into his skin, and slowly, with a little coaxing and more whispers, he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost like their first time together, how nervous and fumbling he’d been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor pressed his finger in deep, watching in amusement as Yuuri flush spread down his chest. He blushed </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even his cock was the same flushed red as his chest and cheeks and over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He added another finger, and Yuuri made a broken noise. He had been crying, he must’ve been in pain from the training, he’d fallen so many times on the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor trailed his kisses up Yuuri’s thighs and the dip of his hip to the base of his cock, sucking lightly where it met his body and his hips jolted up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man laughed softly at his eagerness, fingers now focusing more on pleasure than stretching, thrusting in and seeking out that spot that always made Yuuri’s pulse race and his eyes roll back into his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it just as he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, and Yuuri, sweet Yuuri, couldn’t help bucking his hips up. Such an eager boy, and to think he’d tried to deny this to himself earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor gagged lightly, using his free hand to hold Yuuri’s hips down, and he stayed mostly still, though the twitching of his hips wouldn’t stop because it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor’s mouth and hands, inside of him and on him, his hot mouth, his fingers that hit where it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>over and over until he wanted to fuck up into his mouth, not to mention the praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was praising him as he touched him while he didn’t want him to, and he wanted to hate it. He wanted to hate it so much, but Yuuri found himself suppressing moans and gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers curled up and started to only rub there, along with his mouth sliding down all the way to the base of his cock, the head nudging at the back of his throat and his nose pressed against the smooth plane of his stomach, and it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Yuuri </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, but he’s moaning and grinding up, chasing and trying to get away from the overwhelming feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor pulls off just as Yuuri cums, and it paints across his cheeks and the curve of his nose, dripping down onto his pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks are flushed, he’s breathing heavily as he parts his lips, a string of cum connecting them before licking over his lips slowly, groaning in his throat as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes fall shut and he looks like a true </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut </span>
  </em>
  <span>that way, covered in cum, still fingering Yuuri despite his whiny protests, begging for it to stop again, even though he just came, showing how much he’d wanted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Yuuri, what a good boy. You came so much, haha.. Came all over me, mm..” His eyes were hazy as he pulled his fingers out and climbed over Yuuri’s limp form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were more tears, the overstimulation must’ve made him start crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just.. keep being a good boy, okay?” Viktor asked, wiping the cum on his face with his clean hand, careful about not smearing it and gathering it onto his fingers, pressing his fingers to Yuuri’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment where he thought Yuuri was going to fight him, and after he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>rewarded him too, but instead he opens his mouth and licks the mess away, like a puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor smiles, and he’s so hard it hurts, he wants to fuck Yuuri so bad, but his boy looks so tired, but it won’t take long, he’s just that worked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I..?” He searches for the lube with a hand, not looking as his fingertips bump into the bottle. He’s liberal with the amount he slicks on, and then he’s nudging his way in and Yuuri looks scared again, and it’s such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pinch in his brow, the way his pupils shrink to pinpricks, only to be hidden behind his eyelids as he closes his eyes when Viktor presses all the way in and bottoms out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hiccups a small sob, and Viktor rests his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, fucking into him slow and steady, moaning softly as he tells him how good he is, how good he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels, </span>
  </em>
  <span>little kisses and moans occasionally breaking his sentences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I cum in you?” Because he wants to hear Yuuri’s voice, he’d been mostly quiet the whole time and he just needs his confirmation that he can finish in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..” His voice cracks and Viktor can tell that he’s forcing himself to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor moans when he hears him, cumming as soon as Yuuri finishes speaking,  pressing into him and resting there, hips jerking as if he can get any deeper than he already is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, Yuuri, thank you-“ He whispers as his orgasm wracks through him. He’s so warm, and his cum is deep inside of him, and Yuuri hates him for a moment, he hates him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It melts into fear, and to guilt (because he loves Viktor, he really does) and then to numbness as he pulls out and cum slowly starts to leak out of him. He lets Viktor fret about cleaning him, the taste of his own cum still thick on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleans him and himself, and he holds Yuuri tightly to his chest, just how they’d been before all of this, and Yuuri hopes that it’ll never happen again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>